This invention relates generally to animated toys and more particularly to dolls and figures that are mechanically animated to simulate movements.
Toy dancing figures are well known in the art and have employed many various aesthetic novelty designs, from flowers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,249) and soda cans to fish (U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,351). However, these lack the innovation to create complex animated movements needed for dolls and for various other standing figures.
While the prior art is not devoid of dancing dolls, toys or other figures, there are disadvantages in the prior art and areas that need improvement. For instance, one disadvantage exists in animated figures that are fixed on a base in order to provide stability, lacking a more lifelike appearance that free-standing figures provide. These non-free standing figures typically include the mechanisms that create or control the movements of the figure in the base and are often comprised of moveable rods that travel through the legs. These dancing toys may be represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,992; 6,126,508; 5,601,471; and 5,273,479. Other non-free standing figures incorporate the mechanisms in the upper or lower torso, but since this type of arrangement causes the figure to be top-heavy, the figures rely on the base to keep the figures upright. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,148 discloses a twisting figure; U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,170 discloses a figure that vibrates and moves side to side; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,726 illustrates an animated figure that stands and sits.
While free-standing animated dolls are present in the art, these dolls similarly place the mechanisms in the torso, which as mentioned above may cause instability. To compensate for this the dolls typically reduce the speed or rate of animation and movement the dolls produce. As such these dolls typically only walk, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820, 441; tap dance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,238; or sway from one side to another, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,617.
Another interesting disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,560, which discloses a free-standing dancing doll. However, the mechanism that powers the movement is situated in the torso of the doll, which as mentioned above may limit the speed of the movements in order to keep the toy upright.
As such there exists a need to improve upon the prior art without the disadvantages outlined above. In addition thereto, typical dancing figures and toys animate in response to detecting music or sound, while others may be simply animated at the same time the figure plays music providing the appearance that the figure is dancing. As such a further improvement over the prior art would include the ability to control the animation of the figure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided in one embodiment a dancing figure that includes a body defined by a torso, a head, and a pair of arms, and a pair of legs pivotally attached to the torso at a hip region. Each leg includes at least an upper leg section pivotally attached to a lower leg section at a knee region. Also included therewith is a pair of oversized feet adapted to provide support such that the figure is free-standing. Each oversized foot is separately and pivotally attached to one of the lower leg sections at an ankle region. Each foot houses a foot mechanism for independently pivoting the lower leg sections forwards and backwards at the ankle region, wherein the pivoting at the ankle regions causes pivoting motion at the knee regions and hip region to simulate animated movement in the figure. In addition thereto the foot mechanism may also include the ability to independently twist the feet to the left and right. A control means is further in communication with each foot mechanism and may include pre-programmed animation or dance movements.
In another embodiment of the present invention each foot may include front and rear wheels. By operably connecting the rear wheels to the foot mechanism, the feet may be moved forwards or backwards. The feet may also include a foot position indicator means such that the control means can determine the position of each foot to properly control the direction and speed the feet are moving.
In another embodiment of the present invention the figure may be remotely controlled from a remote control unit. Various means to transmit and receive the signals may be employed. The remote control unit further includes function buttons to move the feet independently of each other and at various speeds and include buttons to activate the pre-programmed animated movements.
In another embodiment of the present invention the figure includes a sound activation means in communication with the control means such that the figure will move or dance in response to music or sounds. The figure or remote control unit may also include a speaker to emit songs pre-recorded and stored on the control means.
The remote control unit may then further include an input jack to attach a separate audio unit, such as an MP3 player, CD or cassette player or even a stereo, such that the music from the auxiliary player is emitted through the speaker in the remote control unit.
The figure may also include a beat sensor in communication with the control means. The beat sensor determines the beat of a song and indicates to the control means to change the speed of the dancing or pre-programmed animation sequences. The beat sensor may also be placed in the remote control unit and configured to send a beat signal to the receiver in the figure.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.